


Kjærligheten er (litt u)tålmodig

by ArtemisoftheBow



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Skandi Smut, Slice of Life, Somewhere around late season 4, Teasing
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisoftheBow/pseuds/ArtemisoftheBow
Summary: Isak tror de skal tilbringe dagen i senga, Even har helt andre planer.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 47
Kudos: 68
Collections: Skandismutudfordringen





	Kjærligheten er (litt u)tålmodig

Det er like før han kolliderer med hånda mi når han flekser hoftene. Iveren hans står i øynene, i smilet også. Og han vet at jeg har han. 

Jeg håper dette er en sånn lørdag der vi bare kan bli i senga sammen hele dagen. Sånn som forrige helg. Skal ikke noe i dag jeg, ikke egentlig. Og Even kroa seg inntil meg allerede i søvne, pressa pikken mot låret mitt alt før han var skikkelig våken.

Nå ligger han pakka inn i heklapleddet vi pleier å bre over senga om det kommer folk. Det dekker egentlig ingenting. Gjennom store masker, et virrvarr av tråder og farger, får jeg glimt av han, av hånda mi rundt han. 

Synet går rett til skrittet, og jeg legger dyna bedre til rette mellom beina, gnir meg mot den. Bare litt… En liten lettelse. 

Med den ledige hånda tar jeg tak rundt hofta hans for å holde igjen, for det er like før nå.

Jeg digger han sånn her. Halvåpen munn og hektisk varme kinn. Øynene klarer ikke helt å holde blikket mitt. Den glinsende tuppen stikker frem fra håndhulen min. Jeg skimter den under teppet, stirrer. Jeg presser tommelen mot den, fanger opp en dråpe som jeg drar med meg nedover skaftet. Krummer fingrene litt ekstra og øker takten.

Det frister å bli med han. Låne hånda hans, få han til å runke meg samtidig. 

Men først vil jeg se han komme. 

“Isak…” trygler han.

Han aker seg nærmere og skjuler hodet mot skulderen min. Fanger den ledige hånda mi på hofta si og knyter sammen fingrene våre. Jeg klemmer fastere rundt kuken hans, runker han med en ørliten vri på håndleddet. Jeg vet han liker det akkurat sånn, for det er sånn han pleier å gjøre det selv. 

Så kommer han. 

Stenker varmt cum over hånda mi, kliner det inn i pleddet og ut mellom maskene. 

Egentlig vil jeg se han i øynene, men jeg vil se pikken hans også, se hva jeg gjør med han. Får med meg litt av begge deler og svelger tungt, slikker meg om leppene. Skjelvene i kroppen hans forplanter seg til meg, hodet hans faller tilbake i halsgropa mi. Han kveler stønn etter stønn der inne. 

Jeg fortsetter å runke han, blir mer forsiktig, helt til han dytter meg vekk og synker tilbake mot sin egen pute.

Jeg elsker fjeset hans når det er sånn som dette. Alle folder glatta ut, lukka øyne. Bare et sløvt smil som blir til et fornøyd sukk. Pikken mykner mens han ligger der og nyter.  
“Takk,” hvisker han så lavt at jeg knapt hører. 

Nå er det min tur. 

Jeg vet han trenger et par minutter, men ruller meg på ryggen og krummer fingrene rundt bulen i bokseren. Pusten hopper av presset og jeg håper han har catcha planen.

“Mmh, det var najs.” Stemmen hans er rusten og han trekker meg nærmere. Presser hoftene våre sammen. Jeg kan kjenne gjennom bokseren at jeg blir varm og klissete når han presser seg mot meg. 

Jeg er så klar. 

Nå.

Han har henda på rumpa mi og trekker meg inn i et kyss. Et sånt med total mangel på konsentrasjon og tålmodighet, som bare er digg bare fordi og tunga hans finner min, og leppene våre beveger seg mot hverandre og alt for mye blir varm, våt pust. Jeg klamrer meg til han. Kjenner lydene hans dirre mot huden min i stedet for å nå ut i rommet. Han er så fornøyd 

Jeg slenger låret mitt over begge hans, men pleddet er fortsatt mellom oss. Litt sandpapir, litt fløyel. Mens jeg velter oss rundt, trekker jeg i hånda hans, merker at han forsøker å vri seg unna. 

Lyden jeg lager høres ikke bra ut.

Han dytter meg vekk likevel. Skyver seg tilbake på sin side av senga, frigjør seg. Setter seg opp på sengekanten og smiler over skulderen. Jeg tror jeg ser skarpt på han, men får ingen respons.

“Takk! Var akkurat dette jeg trengte for å holde ut på jobb. Må stikke.”

Jobb? Jobb! Hva faen? 

Tankeraset mitt når ikke munnen. Den blir stående åpen og lydløs. Å strekke meg etter han er som å lete etter den tuben med glid som alltid havner midt under senga. Når jeg endelig når frem til skulderen hans, er det bare med to fingre. Alt for enkelt for han å manøvrere seg løs og reise seg.

“Nå må du være flink gutt i dag, da. Ikke finne på noe tull mens jeg er borte,” sier han med det dusteste smilet i verden. Så snur han ryggen til og begynner å rote i klærne sine. “Kanskje du bør skifte på senga? Jeg må løpe. Skal være der om fem minutter.”  
“Jeg…” Orda vil ikke. Hva er det han driver med? 

Han tar tak i en flik av pleddet, bruker det til å tørke av seg før han drar på seg klærne. 

Fy faen. 

Å riste på hodet får jeg til, og det gjør jeg. Så tydelig jeg kan.  
Når han endelig lener seg over meg og kysser meg, vet jeg ikke lenger. Det er et ordentlig kyss, dvelende. Fingrene hans vandrer over bokseren min, hånda presser mot kuken og jeg begynner å håpe igjen. 

Det varer bare et par sekunder. 

“Skal vi bare møtes direkte med gutta etter jobb? Tror ikke jeg rekker før sju, så... Du kan jo bare møte dem først. Det var seks, sant?”  
“Men…” Det verste er at jeg ikke vet hva faen jeg skal si. Vet ikke om jeg er mest kåt eller rasende eller bare har misforstått totalt. 

Han pleier ikke å gjøre sånn her.

Smilet hans utvider seg mens han rygger og han stopper ved døra og studerer meg, drar tunga over leppa.  
“Fader, så fin du er.” Så rister han demonstrativt på hodet. “Din tur i kveld, okei. Ikke noe før det.”

Jeg svelger, han blunker i min retning og døra smeller igjen etter han.

Bakhodet mitt borer seg ned i puta. Så heiser jeg meg opp på albuene, og kikker nedover meg selv. Ser de våte flekkene han lagde på bokseren min. 

Ingenting har gått over. 

Ikke røre… 

Jeg føler meg som en bikube klar til å eksplodere. Pusten er i ulage og senga bør virkelig skiftes på, han har rett i det. Men hvis jeg beveger meg, så...  
Pikken min truer med å bryte ut av bokseren, og jeg aner ikke om all irritasjonen hjelper eller bare gjør meg kåtere.

Det plinger i telefonen.

 _Ikke noe tull…_

Grå ord mot hvit bakgrunn. 

Men faen da! Han sa jo det. Tror han at jeg er dum? For en føkkings dust han er noen ganger! 

Telefonen glir ut av hånda mi og jeg strekker meg ut på senga igjen. Ser for meg Even på jobb. Evens fingre som opererer kaffemaskina. Even som smiler til kundene. Skal vedde på at noen av dem har dritlyst på han. At de kommer bare fordi han er der. Det kan de faen meg glemme! 

Pokker, den boneren jeg har nå kommer aldri til å gi seg om jeg ikke får runke. 

Jeg griper tak i telefonen igjen. Han kan faktisk få deale med dette han også. Det var han som bare lot meg ligge her. Jeg drar bokseren godt ned over hoftene, stapper den ledige hånda nedi. Passer på at det er tydelig hva som foregår under den røde bomullen, så knipser jeg et bilde.

Ansiktet mitt er ikke med, men jeg får fram det jeg vil. _“Bare vent… “_ skriver jeg i store, grønne bokstaver. Flytter dem opp i hjørnet så de ikke skal dekke til noe, sender som snap. 

Håper han åpner den mens han og sjefen står bøyd over skjermen i dyp samtale..

Ny grop i puta, ennå dypere enn den forrige. Et øyeblikk er jeg i tvil. Det ville være så enkelt. Strekke meg etter gliden, den som ikke har havna under senga enda, trekke bokseren helt av... Jeg trenger ikke si noe til Even… Innen han er ferdig på jobb har jeg sikkert lyst på ny runde uansett. 

Men han kommer til å skjønne det om jeg lyver. Jeg vet jo det. 

Jeg tar et dypt pust og scroller meg gjennom nettavisene. Trump er tulling, nok en fagforening vil ha penger til noe jeg ikke forstår og en forsker som spekulerer i kausalitet ser ut til å ha glemt foliehatten sin hjemme. Det hjelper litt, særlig når jeg klikker meg inn på artiklene med de kjipeste bildene. 

Klokka øverst i hjørnet på skjermen forteller at det fremdeles 7 timer til han slutter. 

Det er en evighet.

 _Lese?_ sender jeg til Sana før jeg rekker å dikte opp motforestillinger. Vi har snakka om det og noe må jeg faktisk ha å gjøre. Greit å få inn en økt før vi skal møte gutta i kveld, særlig med så knapp tid igjen til eksamen. Hun svarer med en gang som vanlig. 

_Når og hvor?_

Jeg trenger ikke tenke seg om. Hvis Even vil ha meg til å vente, kan han godt få merke akkurat hvor mye jeg venter.

_KB kl. 13?_

Tommel opp. 

Jeg smiler fornøyd til skjermen. I så fall rekker jeg en kjapp dusj og en runde med støvsugeren, kanskje i omvendt rekkefølge. 

Det plinger i telefonen igjen.  
Even. 

_Du er deilig 😍_

Heldigvis uten bilde, det vet jeg ikke om jeg hadde orka.

Jeg støvsuger, tenker på Even. Drar av sengetøyet og legger det til vask, rydder fordi jeg har tid. Tar ut av oppvaskmaskinen til og med. I dusjen tenker jeg på Even igjen, men kjapper meg. Prøver å tenke på noe annet enn i kveld mens vannet renner slapt nedover meg.

Tida renner vekk den også. Jeg står og stirrer inn i klesskapet i en evighet før jeg finner fram hans bokser og den buksa som får han til å se på meg nesten hele tida. 

Når jeg sitter på balkongen med kald cola og en bolle fra bolleposen jeg kjøpte i går, sjekker jeg telefonen igjen. Selvfølgelig har han meldt - to korte meldinger.

_Får boner når jeg tenker på i morges. Håper ingen merker noe..._

_Gleder meg til i kveld ❤️_

For en dust! 

Orda kribler. Jeg blir varm igjen og biter leppene så hardt sammen at det nesten er vondt. Det går ikke å kvele stønnet jeg ville unngå, men jeg tror ikke noen sitter på balkongene i nærheten.

_Hva har du aller mest lyst til? Hvis du fikk bestemme?_

Det tikker inn mens jeg vurderer hva jeg skal svare. Mest lyst til? Jeg har lyst til alt, jeg.

_Sitter naken på balkongen nå. Koser meg, Hadde vært bedre hvis du var her…_

Aner ikke hvordan han tolker det, men jeg fortsetter 

_Munnen din rundt pikken min ville vært sjukt godt nå._

Jeg sender før jeg rekker å nøle. 

Det kiler i magen. Vi pleier ikke å leke sånne leker, og plutselig blir jeg usikker på om den siste meldinga var too much. Eller? 

Men det hadde vært digg... 

Nei, jeg må ikke. Kommer bare til å bli hard igjen og det orker jeg ikke nå, men han svarer i det minste. 

_Ikke si sånt. Jeg kan ikke gå ifra nå…_

Jeg vil si mer. 

Kanskje kle av meg på ekte? Ta bilde og sende? Passe på at han ser det er her fra balkongen. At jeg sitter ute. Jeg har tretti minutter igjen før jeg må stikke for å møte Sana. 

Vi sitter aldri nakne her ute. Bortsett fra den ene gangen. Ikke at det er så mye innsyn, men hvis noen av sidenaboene bøyer seg litt frem... Og så er det alltid folk på gata. Ikke at de ser noe, men...

Jeg drar av meg buksa likevel, blir helt varm mellom beina igjen.  
Herregud! Det er alt for lenge til i kveld!

Først er alt nølende, selv om jeg har på meg skjorta fortsatt kjenner jeg meg naken på solstolen. Det plasta stoffet er kaldt mot lårene mine, men det trenger jeg egentlig litt. Chilly luft kommer ikke til å synes på bildet. 

Jeg danderer meg i stolen, bøyer opp høyre kne og flekser brystkassa. Han kommer ikke til å se noe egentlig. Bare at jeg er naken under skjorta. Brystvortene knopper seg og jeg bestemmer meg for å kneppe opp, drar skjorta litt til side. men pikken vokser og alt kribler så jeg blir klønete når jeg skal holde kameraet riktig. 

Burde sikkert aldri funnet på dette, for jeg blir jævlig sugen på en runk nå. Tanken på å møte Sana og snakke fysikk må bare vente. Mens jeg knipser bilder, lurer jeg på om jeg bør ta den vide buksa likevel.

Det beste av bildene blir helt ok. Mulig jeg kan takke brunfargen fra forrige helg, dessuten har jeg fått med nesten hele kroppen, og bare kroppen. På det siste stikker tuppen på pikken min frem under skjorteflaket. Det var ikke planen, men jeg velger det bildet likevel. 

Sender det as is. _#nofilter_ som eneste kommentar og synker tilbake til stolen for å vente.

Så orker jeg ikke mer. Hver celle i kroppen raser. Hånda vandrer til kuken av seg selv, og jeg orker ikke grunne mer på det. Alt må bare fare. Det er varmt og deilig når jeg klemmer fingrene rundt pikken og runker av hjertets lyst. Tror ikke jeg bryr meg om noen skulle komme til å se.

“Spurte du moren din?”

Stemmer. Nære. Shit!  
Jeg faller sammen innvendig. 

Jeg tror det er unger.  
Pokker. 

Tenk om en av dem er han som bor to etasjer ned. Tenk om han for alltid kommer til å tenke på meg som den rare mannen som runker på balkongen. 

Jeg snapper til meg hånda, blir sittende og pese. De fortsetter å snakke om mora, og jeg aner ikke ha de fikk med seg. Varmen som kryper opp over halsen og strekker seg mot kinna nå er ikke som for et øyeblikk siden. Den er bare flau.

Dessuten har tida gått fra meg. Det er et kvarter til jeg skal være der og prosjektet med bildene kjennes plutselig kleint. Litt digg også, men mest kleint. 

Dessuten skulle jeg la være. 

Veien til KB går kjapt når jeg får trukket på meg klærne. Sana står utenfor og ser seg stressa rundt, selv om jeg er et par minutter for tidlig. 

Blikket mitt burde møtt hennes, men det vandrer inn av vinduet. Even står ved bordet innenfor vinduet, snakker med en stor gjeng. Skravler og ler som han pleier. Når han får øye på meg blunker han sånn nesten, også som han pleier. 

“Klar?” spør jeg Sana og peker på nettet hun har i hånda.  
“Hvis du klarer å følge med, så?” Hun gjør et nikk i retning Even i vinduet og himler med øynene.  
“Selvfølgelig, Sana. Hva tar du meg for?” Jeg prøver å jevne ut stemmen, men sånn som hun smiler og ser vekk har jeg ingen tro på at hun har noen tro på meg. 

Samma det.

Det dufter kanelboller og kaffe så fort vi åpner døra, og Even møter oss. Jeg har lyst til å begrave fingrene mine i håret hans, men tar imot et tørt kyss og later som ingenting. 

“Visste ikke at dere skulle hit?”  
“Beste stedet i byen har jeg hørt.” Jeg blunker selvsikkert - tror jeg. Må holde tonen fra meldingene. “Er det ikke det, da? Med de diggeste folka?”

Sana sender meg et blikk jeg kunne skjært meg på samtidig som Even sin hånd smelter inn i skulderen min. Heldigvis viser han oss til en krok med lenestoler og ledig bord i stedet for å fortsette samtalen. 

Når vi skal til å sette oss har han ombestemt seg.  
“Fett bilde,” mumler han plutselig. 

Han står inntil meg, blåser varm pust mot øret mitt som sprer seg helt ned i magen. Jeg omgjør et stønn til et kremt, og lurer på hvilket dyr jeg høres ut som.  
“Jepp.”

Sana har satt seg. Glaner.  
“I kveld,” hvisker Even. Så fortsetter han i et annet volum. “Sana, fremdeles Chai Latte til deg?”  
Hun nikker mens hun finner fram bøker fra nettet sitt.  
“Får vi kanelboller også?” spør jeg.  
Even ser seg rundt før han nikker.  
“En på deling i alle fall.”  
“Og frappuccino?”  
Jeg setter øynene i han, lar tunga gli over leppene. 

Han bare går.

Vi klarer å konse om et helt kapittel. Det er stappfullt i lokalet og Even løper mellom kassa og kaffemaskinen, innimellom fra bord til bord.

Jeg har nesten klart å innbille meg at jeg har lagt vekk i morges og løftet om i kveld når telefonen min lyser opp midt på bordet. Sana spotter Even sitt navn og smalner øynene. Jeg scanner lokalet uten å finne han, så jeg må lese. 

_Deg - med de brillene... Tror du må gå._

Jeg smiler.  
“Skal vi kjøre en oppsummeringsquiz på kapittelet?” spør Sana.  
“Mhm.” Telefonen durer mellom fingrene mine og Sana blar høylytt i boka. Mens hun noterer quizspørsmål benytter jeg sjansen til å sjekke igjen. 

Bilde. 

Litt mørkt, men det er Even. Han har trukket ned buksa, jeg gjenkjenner konturer som gir meg sug i magen. Så forsøker jeg å hoste og se normal ut fordi Sana vrir utålmodig på seg.  
“Skal vi lage ti spørsmål hver?” spør hun litt for høyt og alt for sakte.  
“Hepp.” Det er alt jeg får fram. 

Jeg prøver å rette på buksa, trekker i t-skjorta. Har ikke skrevet et ord mens hun har skrevet minst femti. Ender med å legge boka i fanget og klarer tre spørsmål før jeg må se det bildet en gang til. 

“Du vet at det er ganske usosialt å sitte med telefonen hele tiden?”  
Stemmen hans er så nære at jeg kjenner pusten hans igjen. Det er latter i orda, og jeg vet ikke hvor jeg skal begynne.  
“Ikke sant,” istemmer Sana. Hun og Even veksler blikk og nikker begge to.  
“Håper det går bra med lesinga, i alle fall.”  
Det kan _han_ si.  
“Jepp, snart klare for quiz,” spiller Sana inn.  
Mine stusselige spørsmål lyser mot meg fra nesten blankt ark. Hun har sju, ser det ut som. Jeg trekker skriveboka tettere til brystet.  
“Får vi ny kaffe?” spør jeg. 

Vanligvis takler jeg nesten helt fint at han er i nærheten, men i dag er alt distraherende. Jeg tygger på sugerøret fra frappuccinoen. 

Noen følger meg med øynene. Han står bak disken, ved kaffemaskina, har stoppa det han holder på med. Jeg smiler. Drar sugerøret over leppene og legger merke til at blikket hans følger med. 

“Isak?” Sana.  
Hun dulter meg i skulderen. Mas.  
“Hva?”  
“Har du noen spørsmål?”  
“Ja.”

Stillhet.

“Kan du forklare hva Maxwells fjerde ligning beviser? Det må vi faktisk kunne!”  
“Jeg tror kanskje…” Jeg vet jo dette, men har ingen anelse. Eller jeg visste det, men projeksjonene av Even går i bane rundt hjernen og sørger for at den aldri når lysets hastighet.  
“Lys, Isak? Magnetisme? Dette må du vite!”

Stemmen hennes skjærer i ørene. Jeg biter ned på sugerøret. Even gjør en grimase, som om bitinga gjør vondt.  
“Ehm…”  
“Maxwell beviste at lys er et magnetisk fenomen,” sufflerer hun. “Kanskje vi bør lese et annet sted når Even er på jobb.”  
“Jepp,” innrømmer jeg. 

Hun reiser seg brått, begynner å rydder sammen notater i det Even kommer bort med to kaffekopper.  
“Kan vi få de der med oss? Dette har jeg ikke tid til. Slår vi følge hjemover?”

Jeg vil ikke gå. 

Sanas kantete bevegelser hvisker om at jeg ikke har noe valg. Derfor nikker jeg, følger Even med blikket mens han går for å ordne pappkrus til oss. Prøver å fange oppmerksomheten hans når vi pakker sammen, men får opptatte smil tilbake. 

Sana går bort til disken og henter kaffen vår. Jeg kunne slått henne. 

Til slutt er vi på vei ut og jeg skjønner at verken han eller jeg kommer til å komme fra. Så jeg blåser et kyss og får et slengkyss tilbake. Så drar jeg opp telefonen

_Du er ganske digg med det forkleet. Gleder meg til i kveld ❤️_

Han får sikkert ikke lest meldinga med det første. Jeg rekker å sende en til. 

_Du er forresten digg uten det forkleet også…_

“Seriøst, Isak - det er fire dager til eksamen!”  
Nå næger hun for mye.  
“Det ordner seg.” Jeg korter henne av og ser demonstrativt på klokka. “Må stikke. Skal rekke polet.” 

Det er tull og tøys, men samma kan det være. Vi skal bare sånn halvveis samme vei uansett.

Klokka er bare fire, uroen sitter i og jeg har fremdeles et par timer å kaste bort. Når vi møter de andre kommer jeg ikke til å få Even for meg sjøl. 

Helst vil jeg sende han flere meldinger, flere idéer om i kveld. Men om jeg skal holde ut... Innfallene mine ville bare balla på seg, blitt til noe som garantert ikke blir godkjent som “flink gutt”. 

Jeg får brukt overflødig energi på å vaske kjøkkenbenken og gulvet hjemme. Legger på nytt sengetøy, det var bestillinga. Det gamle lukter fremdeles oss når jeg velter det inn i maskina. I morges, torsdag kveld, forrige uke… Jeg holder det opp mot nesa. Har lyst å presse det mot et helt annet sted, men om jeg gjør det, har jeg tapt. 

Og å tape - det driver jeg ikke med! 

Derfor slenger jeg meg på sofaen. Finner noe skummelt og fransk på netflix, vurderer å dusje en gang til, slår det fra meg. Så melder han igjen.

_Du svarte ikke på spørsmålet mitt. Hva har du mest lyst på i kveld?_

Jeg trenger ikke tenke meg om.

_Deg. Naken._

Også har jeg lyst til å kjenne han mot meg, grave nesa inn i nakken hans, høre han gispe når jeg griper tak i rumpa hans med begge hender... 

Det siste sender jeg ikke. men jeg får svar likevel.

_På balkongen?_

Uh… Jeg vet ikke helt. Hva om det kommer noen? Jeg skriver det, får svar med en gang.

_Håper du er forberedt, det er jeg._

Jeg svelger. Det finnes mange tolkninger av forberedt. Hadde ikke en gang merka at den ledige hånda mi var på vei ned bukselinninga, men napper den til meg og stirrer i taket. Telefonen begraves bak sofaputa, men jeg er like rastløs. Vrir meg tre ganger, trasker ut på badet og inn på stua igjen uten å huske hva jeg ville.

Vi pleier ikke å gjøre sånn som dette, og jeg er skikkelig nysgjerrig. Vet ikke helt om Even leker med meg eller om han bare vil bestemme, men jeg tror jeg liker det litt. At han er sånn.

På vei for å møte Jonas og de lurer jeg litt på om de kommer til å merke noe. Jeg har på meg det samme som på KB. Tenkte bare på hva Even syns da jeg tok det på. Klarer jeg å spille cool? Jeg kan skylde på eksamensnerver så klart - hvis de spør. Alle skjønner om man er litt jumpy fire dager før eksamen.

Det lille tårnet øverst på Haugen ruver over oss. Det kryr etterhvert av folk, sånn som det selvfølgelig gjør på en så mild maikveld. Mahdi har allerede kapra bord og melder oss. Jonas har kjøpt øl og Magnus legger ut om noe han og Vilde har begynt med. Kaller det for tillitsøvelser, og jeg er veldig glad sånt absolutt ikke er noen del av mitt liv. Til og med Jonas klarer ikke helt å la være å se ut som han kjeder seg. 

“Skulle Even komme?”  
Klokka er ti over sju og Magnus setter endelig ord på utålmodigheten min. Han tørker seg om munnen med ermet og setter fra seg glasset så alt på bordet klirrer. Vi har sittet her en time. En skikkelig snegletime, faktisk.  
“Jo.” Jeg kaster et blikk over skulderen, lar øynene fare over bordene. “Han har sikkert møtt noen på veien ellerno´.” unnskylder jeg uten å tro det selv.

Jeg trommer med fingrene på den fliste bordplata og Jonas følger hånda mi med blikket.  
“Slapp av,” hvisker han, og jeg skjønner ikke hva han mener.  
“En runde til, “ erklærer jeg i stedet, for jeg orker ikke sitte mer. Får tommel opp når jeg vifter med kortet. Køen består av en kaotisk mølje med folk, men jeg synes ikke det er avskrekkende. Digg å komme meg unna litt. 

“Halla,” 

Jeg har stirra så lenge inn i nakken foran meg at jeg har glemt å holde utkikk. En hånd på korsryggen får meg til å rykke til og Evens latter stryker meg over kinnet. 

Jeg fnyser, samler meg og smiler til han.

“Du? Skulle ønske du kunne bli med meg hjem, jeg. Du er så søt, og jeg er veldig god i senga. Ja, og så lukter du godt, da.”

Så kleint, så typisk Even. Han har nesa i nakken min og det er faktisk litt fint også. Særlig når fingrene hans leker i bukselinninga mi.  
“Fet idé. Nå med en gang?”  
Jeg hadde blitt med. Gutta kan ha det så godt, de ville forstått. Litt for godt.

“Nei, nå skal vi drikke øl sammen med vennene våre.”  
Hånda fra korsryggen er på rumpa nå. Han klyper, jeg sukker.  
“Vi sitter der borte,” peker jeg.

“Fett, kjøp en øl til meg og, da. Må bare låse sykkelen. Møtes ved bordet?”  
“Sykkelen?”  
“Jepp.”  
Han blunker før han forsvinner i mengden og jeg går nesten på en fyr til høyre som skuler så irritert at jeg mumler unnskyld selv om jeg er svimmel og frykter at det holder på å klikke for meg. 

Jeg pleier da å takle mindre enn en meter fra han uten de kriblingene. Kanskje i morges bare har knekt viljestyrken? Eller hele dagen? Jeg har sett på det bildet han sendte meg minste femten ganger den siste timen.

Flere har kommet til bordene rundt oss når jeg finner veien tilbake med fem halvlitere balanserende på et fat. Even har lånt en stol fra nabobordet og når jeg setter meg blir han sittende med låret helt inntil mitt. Likevel forventer Jonas at jeg følger med når han snakker om turen til Kristiansand forrige helg og vil ha meg til å svare på noe om Palmesus. 

“Hva synes du Isak,” kommer det fra Magnus, mens Evens hånd leter etter innersømmen på buksa mi.  
“Joh… Altså.” Jeg har for mye luft på stemmen og flirer for å dekke over.  
“Vi kan vel det?” kommer det fra Even. servert med den teite blunkinga han bare må slutte med.  
“Eh… Ja.”  
“Fett!”  
Gutta snakker i unison og jeg lurer på om jeg nettopp sa ja til å spandere tur til Aruba på alle. 

Håper det ordner seg.

Jeg aker meg frem på stolen. Er ikke helt enig med meg selv om det er fordi jeg prøver å se interessert ut eller så Evens hånd kan krype lenger oppover låret mitt. 

Han tar hintet uansett. Jeg holder pusten.

Mahdi studerer meg med smale øyne, så veksler han over til Jonas.  
“Åssen går det med hun Anne-Sofie, Jonas?”  
Det er vennen sin det, skifter tema for meg til og med, jævlig snilt. Jeg tar tak i hånda til Even under bordet, må ta den vekk hvis jeg skal få med meg noe som helst.  
“To øl, så stikker vi,” hvisker Even i øret mitt.  
Orda sitter i magen, kryper lenger ned også, men jeg later som jeg er lam fra livet og ned.

Egentlig er jeg litt glad når Jonas legger ut sånn som han gjør. Virker som gutta planlegger oppsporing av denne unnvikende Anne-Sofie som kanskje drikker sjampis i Frognerparken og kanskje skal på utekonsert ved Kontraskjæret. Hvis ikke hun stikker til Vippa, så klart. 

Det viktige er visst at Jonas får pult. Vi kan trygt stikke tidlig. Jeg har vært med på sånne kvelder før, men i dag synes jeg faktisk det er viktigere at _jeg_ får pult. 

Evens hånd ligger på låret mitt igjen og jeg vet ikke om jeg bør reise meg. Et øyeblikk tar han tak i smekken, og jeg holder min egen hånd over hans. Han gjør motstand, men jeg drar fingertuppene over innsiden av hånda hans, mens Jonas legger ut om puling i et digert badekar og at Anne-Sofie er sykt god til å suge.

Vi holder ut alt for kort, men greia er at jeg ikke helt skjønner nå hvorfor vi stakk hit i det hele tatt. Med en gang de nevner å dra videre er tålmodigheten min slutt. Jeg klarer ikke sitte stille.  
.  
“Si det, da.” hvisker Even i øret mitt.  
Jeg prøver å skule. Kan ikke han si det? De peser ikke han på samme måte…

Men hånda hans ligger farlig rett, så jeg bestemmer meg for å ta støyten.

“Ehm… Gutta?” Jeg rensker stemmen. “Vi drar nå. Har planer… i morgen, og...” 

Jeg rødmer. Faen. 

Ingen sier noe, men Jonas og Mahdi veksler blikk. Magnus glis er to nummer for stort. Evens stol bråker når han skyver den bakover.  
“Kom,” sier han til meg. “Ha en fin kveld,” til resten av gjengen. 

Jeg har glemt å vurdere om jeg bør reise meg, men Even trekker meg opp av stolen. Noen plystrer når vi går, men jeg gidder ikke se meg tilbake. De har ingen anelse, får bare holde på.

Even sin sykkel står låst til et tre og etter litt kåling er vi på vei. Han foran, jeg bakpå. Men han styrer ikke hjemover. Jeg tror det først, men han fortsetter oppover Sognsveien.

“Hvor skal vi?” spør jeg.  
“Det får du se!” Han roper det nesten over skulderen.  
“Ok?” Jeg hater skepsisen som dukker opp i stemmen min litt, men jeg klarer ikke la være.  
“Du, det er legit, altså.” forsikrer han.  
“Ja.” 

Jeg tenker på første gang vi sykla sånn her. Hvor livredd jeg var for å sette henda feil, men at jeg hadde lyst til å stryke tomlene over buksa hans da også. Den gangen våga jeg det ikke, kom borti flere ganger, og håpa at han ikke merka noe. Egentlig vet jeg ikke, men han lo høyt da. 

Han ler nå også, sånn litt. Vi fortsetter oppover, og jeg er imponert over hvor lite vi vingler. Kveldslyset gir verden vi suser forbi et magisk preg, som om vi var et helt annet sted. Denne gangen holder jeg ordentlig rundt livet hans i stedet for å klamre meg til setet mens vi svinger av mot Solvang og de røde musteinsblokkene blir bytta ut med små trehytter i alle regnbuens farger. Det knaser når vi sykler gjennom en signalgul bom og inn en grusvei. 

Vi er midt i hagebyen. Små røde, hvite, gule og grønne hytter så langt øyet kan se. En lyseblå også. Even lander oss rett foran en hvit postkasse og en smijernsport. Er nøye med å sette støtten på sykkelen og med å låse den mot det lave stakittgjerdet. Tar kjapt ned i jakkelomma igjen og holder fram en nøkkel i håndflaten.

“Her?” spør jeg mens han låser opp.  
“Jepp, var det ikke du som ville være ute?”  
“Men…” Klart jeg vil. Dessuten er jeg lei av å vente, lei av å være flink gutt.  
“Det er morfar sin hytte.” Han nikker mot det lille okergule huset bak porten. Det ser slitent ut, selv på avstand. Avskalla maling, og hagen er et villniss. “Du har faktisk vært her før.”

Jeg roter i minner. Morfar… Ja, det stemmer. Det er ikke lenge siden en gang, bare et par måneder. Var da vi nettopp hadde flytta inn i leiligheten og mora til Even mente at han måtte “vise meg frem.” Da var vi her på kaffe. Hun kjørte.  
“Jeg orker ikke familiebesøk nå,” sier jeg, selv om jeg vet at det ikke er planen. Benytter sjansen til å sveipe over han med blikket. Se at rumpa hans faktisk er jævlig fin i den buksa.  
“Selvfølgelig ikke, hva tar du meg for? Morfar er i Bergen i helga.” Han snur seg mot meg og ler, drar pekefingeren over kinnet mitt, og om noe som helst dabba av på sykkelturen er det tilbake nå. Som å stryke av en fyrstikk. 

Sommerfuglene spreller i magen mens jeg trasker etter han. Han plystrer, og jeg kaster et blikk rundt meg. Det er mange tette trær i hagen her, men gjerdene er lave og jeg har allerede spotta lys i et par nabovinduer. Litt lenger ned var det noen som satt ute også.

“Slapp av,” mumler Even og tar hånda mi, men sommerfuglene slapper ikke av et sekund. Og i alle fall ikke pikken min... Den buksa… Jeg har lyst til å vrenge den av han.

Jeg holder ikke lenger enn til husveggen. Griper tak i skulderen hans og snur han mot meg, dytter Even inn mot tverrpanelet i glassverandaen med et dunk. Presser meg mot han uten å bry meg om noen kan se oss. Kysser han så hardt at jeg blir svimmel. 

Det er absolutt helt nødvendig. 

Even er med, drar fingrene gjennom i håret mitt og trekker meg nærmere med beinet. Jeg hører selv at jeg gisper når jeg kommer skikkelig til. Ruller på hoftene, puster ut små, fornøyde stønn og kunne fortsatt med dette inn i evigheten. Eller til vi kommer begge to. 

Store hender griper om midjen min, blir liggende på hoftene. Jeg hører han svelge når jeg bryter kysset for å få luft. 

Noe mer må skje, og det må skje nå. 

Jeg legger en hånd rundt kinnet hans og trekker han inn i ennå et kyss, for jeg vet ikke hva planen er, og alternativet er å dra av han klærne og knulle han her, mot husveggen. 

““Faen, Isak… Vent’a.” Stemmen hans dirrer av mangel på kontroll. Han frigjør seg og tar et skritt til sida. Før jeg følger etter, strekker han ut hånda og stopper meg. “Vent her?”  
Han tar flere skritt vekk, holder blikket mitt helt til han forsvinner rundt hushjørnet.  
“Her?” roper jeg etter han. Det er kaldt uten han og jeg er så kåt som jeg ikke kan huske sist jeg var. Jeg slår armene rundt meg, vurderer om jeg skal gidde å adlyde. 

“Straks tilbake!” Stemmen hans er ikke så langt vekk.  
Nei, jeg gidder ikke. Det holder nå. Jeg driter i om det er snakk om minutter eller sekunder. Jeg vil ha han, ikke stå her og ikke vite.  
“Nei,” sier jeg tydelig mens jeg runder hushjørnet etter han. Har en harang på tunga, men munnen blir plutselig tørr. For tørr til å snakke. 

Han sitter på knærne, framoverbøyd. Prøver å bre et tjukt pledd utover en liten treterasse midt i et hav av hviteblomstrende busker. Tomta ender i et villniss av lave trær og bringebærkratt her bak huset. Ikke en kjeft å se, ingen som kan se oss. Ikke et vindu det kan lyse i en gang. 

Hjertet mitt banker i hele kroppen. I tinninga, håndflatene, magen. Aller mest mellom beina. Særlig når jeg blir stående og følge med på hvordan buksestoffet strekker seg over rumpa hans når han beveger seg. 

“Sånn.” Han snur seg og smiler herfra til månen, har satt seg på knærne ytterst på teppet. “Kom hit, da.”

Det blir tåkete for øynene mine. Jeg river i skjorta mi mens jeg tar et skritt nærmere. Kløner med å få opp knappene, vil at det skal gå fortere. Nøyer meg med tre knapper og drar den over hodet. Når jeg er helt borte ved han, griper han rundt rumpa mi med begge hender. Trekker meg inntil seg og legger kinnet mot hofta mi. Så vrir han på hodet, ser spørrende opp på meg. Legger henda på den halvåpne gylfen. Buksa er et fengsel. 

Jeg stryker fingeren over neseryggen hans og nikker. Får problemer med å stå stille mens han knepper opp. Han bare flirer, trekker i buksa mi med kjappe håndbevegelser, til den blir liggende i en pøl rundt anklene og han allerede sporer hoftekammen min med små kyss. 

Det er ikke der jeg vil ha han, men jeg gisper likevel når han drar leppene og kinnet over hele skrittet mitt. Han dytter borti den beinharde kuken min med nesa. Så slikker han seg om munnen igjen før han trer leppene rundt tuppen. 

Utropet mitt er sikkert alt for høyt, men han reagerer ikke. Fortsetter bare å slikke over hodet før han lar tunga gli ned og rundt skaftet. Jeg glemmer å puste når han lar meg gli inn i den varme munnhulen sin. Griper håret hans, for noe må jeg holde meg fast i. 

Han er sykt oppmerksom. Får med seg hver lyd jeg lager, legger henda rundt hoftene mine når jeg ikke klarer å stå stille. 

Jeg stirrer fascinert ned. Leppene hans blir nesten fyldigere sånn her. Rødere, ser hovne ut. Kinna har fått en svak rødme, og når han begynner å lage små lyder bakerst i svelget har jeg glemt at jeg egentlig vil sjukt mye mer. Det er så deilig.

Plutselig hører vi hoing fra den andre sida av huset. 

Folk, sikkert fulle på vei ut. Even stopper opp. Lar meg gli ut av munnen og løfter hodet. Jeg orker ikke at han skal slutte nå. Hvem bryr seg? I alle fall ikke jeg, for jeg er så tent at jeg nesten ikke kan se klart lenger. 

Vil bare ha mer. 

Etter hele denne lange dagen trenger jeg mer enn en kjapp blowjob. Derfor dytter jeg han litt fra meg. Benytter overraskelsen til å dra av meg buksa og skoa og legge meg på ryggen på teppet. Han virker fortsatt forvirra over lydene, men jeg har ikke tid til det.

“Kle av deg,” kommanderer jeg fra her jeg ligger. Gjenvinner oppmerksomheten hans. Jeg pleier ikke beordre han rundt, men nå har jeg faen meg venta lenge nok. Pikken min er hard mot magen, jeg trenger han, vil se hele han, kjenne han rundt meg. 

Han ser overraska ut først. Snur seg og kikker seg over skulderen, men ser sannsynligvis bare den samme syrinklynga som jeg ser. Den skjermer oss godt fra nærmeste nabo som uansett ikke ser ut til å være tilstede.

“Okei,” flirer han til slutt. Begynner alt for bedagelig.  
“Fortere,” Jeg bare må, han adlyder.  
Han er hard han og. Legger først armene rundt seg. Huden hans nupper seg i den kjølige kveldslufta.  
“Kom hit, da.”

“Jah…”

Hele han ånder mens han kommer ned til meg, stryker seg langs sida mi. Går tett inntil og legger et lår over mine, møter meg når jeg presser meg mot det. Jeg tror det er en kvist han drar ut av håret mitt, men jeg har ikke tid til å lure.

«Klar?» Ansiktet hans er helt nære mitt, og han vet så innmari godt. «Du må være stille, da. Ikke vekke pensjonistene i nabohytta.»  
«Shhh...» svarer jeg med pekefingeren mot leppene, som om jeg var enig.  
Vil egentlig at han skal slutte å snakke, så jeg rekker ut en hånd og holder den over munnen hans, kjenner latteren boble mot håndflaten. 

Så romsterer han igjen. Jeg bruker hånda til å stryke nedover han mens han manøvrerer seg opp i sittende, skrever over lårene mine, gnir pikken sin mot min. 

Jeg trekker han ned mot meg. Huden hans er myk når jeg stryker over han med flat hånd. Det er vanskelig å se ordentlig når vi er så nære hverandre, men det gjør ikke noe, jeg kan se med henda. 

Han er så jævla fin. 

Leppene lett adskilt, en hektisk rødfarge som smyger seg over brystet. Jeg følger den med fingeren. Sirkler brystvortene til de knopper seg. Jeg er så hard, vil helst velte han over og presse meg inn i han med en gang. 

Even strekker ut hånda, tar tak i min, den som ligger som en vifte over låret hans. Jeg får øye på en flaske med glid rett ved siden av hendene våre. Skjønner ikke hvordan den kom dit, men husker han sa noe om forberedt. Jeg frigjør meg og griper den. Rekker den til Even som ikke tar imot. 

I stedet tar han den andre hånda mi. Fukter leppene mens han fører den til munnen. Jeg holder pusten. Tunga hans glir sakte mellom pekefingeren og langfingeren min, lager et ekko av kribling som vandrer ned mellom beina mine. Jeg følger tunga med øynene mens han jobber over og rundt alle fem. Tar langfinger og pekefinger i munnen, masserer forsiktig med leppene. Jeg gisper, vrir på meg. 

“Even!”

Hvordan våger han å late som han ikke forstår? 

Hele dagen brenner under huden min nå, og uansett hvor digg dette er, orker jeg ikke vente mer. Kjennes som jeg har gått med den boneren i timevis, og kanskje har jeg det. I tankene har jeg i alle fall det. 

Så jeg trekker til meg hele armen og henter fram gliden igjen. Åpner flaska med kjappe bevegelser og fordeler litt på fingrene. Så drar jeg han til meg. Han aker seg over pikken min, og jeg klarer ikke la være å flekse hoftene. Når han blir sittende på magen min klarer jeg akkurat å nå rundt han med henda.

Musklene hans trekker seg sammen, slipper opp igjen under håndflatene mine når jeg krummer dem om rumpa hans. Jeg smyger fingrene innover i kløfta og kiler opp og ned der inne. Han er glatt allerede, men jeg fortsetter til han stønner høyt. 

Forberedt. 

Der er det igjen. Det var det han skrev. Jeg finner ingen ord å spørre med, for tanken på Even som forbereder seg alene i garderoben på jobb, eller på doen på uteserveringa er i veien, går som et skjelv gjennom meg. 

Nå. Jeg vil nå. 

Han sukker når jeg lar to fingre gli rundt åpningen. 

“Deilig?” 

Det er mer utpust enn ord og jeg får ikke svar. Han bare klemmer rumpa sammen, presser hardere mot fingrene mine. Hviner når jeg venter med å trenge inn i han. 

Så utålmodig og desperat som han er nå, er han faen meg et syn som kjennes langt ned i tærne.

Jeg tar inn lukta av keen Even, har lyst til å gni nesa mot innsiden av lårene hans, men han er for langt vekk. I stedet lar jeg to fingre gli inn i han. 

Jepp, han er klar. Glatt, våt, har sittet der og gjort dette selv. Fy faen!

Pusten min rasper. 

“Isak!” 

Stemmen hans er hes av behov, og han har glemt det med å være stille. Men det driter jeg i så lenge jeg har gnister reisende gjennom blodet sånn som nå og pikken min er så stinn at jeg bare må gjøre noe. 

Han bøyer seg ned og kysser meg mens han aker seg bakover. Det finnes ikke forsiktig, bare vått og slurvete og helt fantastisk. 

Herregud! 

Jeg eier ikke tålmodighet mer. Til og med tærne mine krøller seg og jeg klarer ikke få kontroll på skjelvinga eller hvordan det dirrer i lårene. Hvis jeg ikke får knulla han nå kommer jeg til å komme bare av den glatte, varme huden hans mot pikken min. 

Jeg klamrer meg til han mens blodet bruser i øra. Smaken, lukten, krumminga av fingre rundt skulderen min. Fingrene mine borer seg inn i hoftene hans. Jeg driter i kontroll. Han vet hva jeg vil.

“Jeg må.. Vil kjenne..” Det er vanskelig å få frem. 

Så får jeg hjelp. 

Even stilner først helt, så trekker han pusten. Ser ut som han prøver å jorde seg før han setter seg opp stryker meg over brystkassa. Overraskende varsomt, likevel skrur det volumet til øredøvende.

Til slutt løfter han på seg. Forsyner seg grådig med glid, og legger hånda rundt meg. Runker meg et par ganger, gliser når jeg vrir meg viljeløst. 

Jeg må lukke øynene mens han senker seg ned på meg.

Nyter følelsen av å synke inn i han, varmen, musklene som slipper og strammer rundt kuken min, trangen til å støte hardt selv om jeg vet at jeg må vente. 

Dette kan umulig vare lenge.

Han holder seg stille, finner henda mine og knyter dem i sine egne. Så stirrer han rett på meg før han endelig beveger seg. Munnen min glir opp. Jeg gir meg hen, finner takta hans og følger. Kommer dypere mens han rir stadig raskere. 

Jeg stønner fornøyd mens han klemmer og slipper rundt pikken min, klarer ikke holde kjeft. Det er så godt.

Det er knapt så jeg vet hvor jeg er, men jeg kjenner i hele meg hva vi driver med. Jeg følger Even med øynene. Kroppen hans duver over min, han er svett. Stønner han og. 

Det er ikke bare jeg som trenger å komme nå. 

Jeg legger de sammenfletta fingrene våre rundt pikken hans. Drar han med i å jobbe opp og ned langs skaftet.

Fornuften la jeg igjen utafor porten, trenger ikke den når jeg har han. Nå som jeg ikke aner hvor Isak slutter og Even begynner. 

Jeg kommer hardt. 

En tindring brer seg i hele meg, åpner meg opp på innsiden. Gnistene som har vært der hele dagen blir større, begynner å ligne stjerner. De hindrer meg i å se noe særlig, men jeg trenger ikke det. Det holder å være her, midt i det. 

Even fortsetter og ri meg, tar meg imot. Han kommer han også, stenker cum over brystet mitt. Begge er høylytte, kunne ikke bry oss mindre. 

Tid og rom er fremdeles litt uklart når han velter seg over og legger seg ved siden av meg. Vi puster springende, men det forandrer seg etterhvert. Leppene våre finner hverandre. 

Det er så digg, nesten urealistisk bra. 

Jeg legger armene rundt han, lar han bore hodet inn i halsgropen min mens jeg tvinner meg inn i han og han i meg. Beina våre fletta sammen, armene hans rundt meg og armene mine rundt han.

Vi er oss, vi er alt. Sammen.

**Author's Note:**

> Selvfølgelig er jeg litt rusten etter noen måneder ganske så uten ficskriving, men midt i covid-tåka ble jeg alså invitert med på denne utfordringen. Ettersom jeg er usedvanlig dårlig til å motstå utfordringer måtte jeg selvfølgelig skrive et bidrag. 
> 
> Amfelia har heldigvis hjulpet meg med kyndig betalesing. Takk ❤️
> 
> Etter mine standarder ble det langt og lengre enn langt, men det er kanskje et godt tegn. Håper det fremdeles finnes folk der ute som har lyst til å lese. Og at dere likte denne historien så klart. 
> 
> Jeg blir usannsynlig glad om du legger igjen noen tanker; en kommentar, kudos eller kanskje et hjerte ❤️


End file.
